


Undercover

by MegWebs94



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWebs94/pseuds/MegWebs94
Summary: Three undercover operations. Who's going to break first?





	1. Cassian

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello all! I've had this idea at the back of my mind for a while now, begging to be written, so here we go! Loosely based on the following prompt from RogueOneKinkmeme...
> 
> "they need to sneak into some fancy wedding or couples resort to meet a contact and get some secrets, and all the usual tropes apply. bonus for mutual pining, obvs."
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_ It’s just a mission. Just a mission. Just a mission. _

 

Jyn hoped by repeating these words to herself over and over that she could ignore the hollow feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.  Her eyes were fixed on Cassian, looking better than anything in his suit, but chatting up some blonde who he felt had “important Imperial secrets” or some bullshit like that.

 

While Jyn was hiding in the shadows, like always, playing the role of a temp servant, again. Never did she get to do the seducing, play dress-up and have men fawn over her like someone important. No, instead she got to swat hands off her behind all night, dodge drunken kisses and gropes, forced to watch her own back more than she can watch Cassian’s.

 

She caught a glimpse of the blonde’s red dress flitting away as a door shut behind the pair, leading to the bedquarters, no doubt. She sighed and began to clean up, praying to whatever deity was listening that the party would be done soon.

 

Cassian emerged a few hours later, tie undone, hair askew, reeking of sweat and sex. He gave her their signal, the one that means  _ Let’s get out of here!  _ and they were off, back to the ship where he immediately shut himself up, scrubbing at his skin until it was raw, just like every other time he had to seduce a mark for “the cause”.

 

Jyn didn’t say anything to him, didn’t ask, and he didn’t tell, caught up in the dance that they had perfected, had done far too many times.


	2. Jyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! I am so excited that you're all as into this as I am! Here's the next chapter for you guys, from Cassian's POV. Just one more to go, I should have it uploaded sometime tomorrow! Until then, enjoy and Love You All!

Cassian pulled at his tie, dissatisfaction evident on his face, trying to keep Jyn in sight as he half-heartedly performed his ‘duties’. Jyn had finally done it, convinced Mon Mothma and the rest of the leadership team that she could get the info they needed from a mark, so here they were. Well, there Jyn was, dressed to kill (quite literally, if necessary) in a white strapless gown with a slit up the side. He, on the other hand, was standing across the room, coat and tie on, ‘service’ face ready to help whoever needed it. While in reality, he kept his eyes trained on Jyn, simultaneously making sure she was OK while admiring how professional (amazing) she looked in that dress. It was obvious that her target thought she looked great, too, since he hadn’t stopped staring at her since she first walked in. 

 

Cassian could feel his hands clenching up as he saw their target approach Jyn, but forced himself to stand there and watch while she smiled seductively at the man.   _ Force, Cassian, calm down, she’s only doing it for the mission. She’s dedicated. You’ve done this a thousand times, you’re fine, she’ll be fine too. _ No matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

 

Cassian’s trained eyes tracked Jyn and the target, saw him ask her to dance, holding her too close to be considered decent, saw his hand work its way down her back, cupping her butt, and Jyn allowing it, smiling at him, encouraging him on.

 

Cassian saw Jyn lead the man out of the room, smiling and laughing, flirting the whole time. His fists clenched up again, rage and something  _ else _ filling him, something deeper and darker, unexplainable, unnamable. 

 

He kept his eyes trained on the door where Jyn and the target disappeared through, waiting with heart clenched for her to return. It felt like forever until she reappeared, when in reality it was not even a full hour since she had left. He watched her carefully until he saw their signal, and silently slipped out of the room after seeing her take her leave.

 

They met back at the ship and Jyn silently handed him a data disk, which he assumed had the intel that they were searching for.  He took it, searching her eyes to try and determine if she was OK, what he could do to help, but as he began to open his mouth to ask her what he could to for her, she suddenly turned and walked away, into the small room that held the refresher. 

 

Cassian knew what she wa going there to do: scrub at her skin until all traces of that man were off of them, until she could almost make herself believe that she was the same person as before.

  
After all, it was a dance that he himself had perfected, had done far too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way... I took the inspo for Jyn's dress in this scene from this red carpet look Felicity Jones wore in 2015:
> 
> http://cdn5.thr.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/Gallery_Portrait_720_1081/2014/11/AP616925877088_a_p.jpg


	3. Together, At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, I am quite honestly too excited about this fic to NOT post another chapter today so... Here you go! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> PS: Here are the links for a couple pics I used as inspo for the outfits in this chapter...
> 
> http://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Diego+Luna+Felicity+Jones+z1M0WODk2GPm.jpg
> 
> http://www2.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Diego+Luna+Felicity+Jones+74th+Annual+Golden+JzHu9aq213xl.jpg

They would go in together this time. Neither of them would have to watch in the background, waiting for the other to finish whatever unpleasant task they were supposed to complete. Cassian had gone to the higher-ups after the last mission, all but begged to be sent on one that they could complete together, where they wouldn’t have to be separated. He cited the trauma they had both undergone at Scarif, tried to make them see that they wouldn’t last much longer if they had to continue like this.

 

So here they were, on some distant planet, attending the wedding of someone they had never before met, dressed to the nines. They had smiled, flirted, bluffed their way past security, their goal in mind: the bedroom of a dignitary that would be in attendance, one who would have a datapad that would have valuable intel as to the movements of the Emperor and his ships. They had sat through the wedding, playing the role of the happy couple, smiling and holding hands, both of them wishing that the act wasn’t an act.

 

During the reception they had waited until everyone around them was well on their way to drunk before daring to sneak off. They were reasonably sure of the location of the dignitary’s room, and they made it without any issues. They made their way into his room and found the datapad, had transmitted the intel back to K-2SO on the ship and were getting ready to leave when the door suddenly opened. 

 

“Who’re you?” The dignitary stumbled in, not quite drunk enough to dismiss the two entirely, but not in the state of mind to immediately summon security.

 

They thought quickly, looking at each other and coming to the same conclusion at the same time. Jyn suddenly leaned into Cassian, laughing and playing with the buttons on his shirt, pulling at his tie, occasionally leaning in to press kisses into his neck.

 

“Oh, sorry mate, didn’t realize this room fue ocupado! We just wanted some privacy, if you know what I mean…” Cassian allowed his hand to drift down Jyn’s back, coming to rest on her butt, gently squeezing it while his other hand was loosely looped around her neck.

 

“Ah, no problem, I understand completely.” The dignitary leered at Jyn, tracing the lines of her body with his eyes.  “Regardless, you can’t be in here. Take it somewhere else, eh?”

 

“Of course, sorry, we’ll be going now.” Cassian managed to walk the two of them forwards without dislodging Jyn’s grip from his shirt, moving the pair into the hallway.

 

“My personal guard will make sure you make it to your room… undisturbed.”

 

Cassian could feel his heart speed up and his palms grow sweaty even as he made sure his face didn’t betray his fear. He could tell by the almost imperceptible tightening of her fingers that Jyn knew exactly what the dignitary meant as well: even slightly sloshed, he realized that their excuse was almost  _ too _ convenient and he wanted to make sure that they were actually horny party guests.

 

They walked out into the hallway, two guards following them, Jyn playing up the flirting and kissing as they continued to walk. Cassian thanked their lucky stars that they had been able to secure a room close to the dignitary’s own; it made the excuse much more believable. As they walked Jyn made a point to stumble often, playing up the drunken lover act, and the guards reached out to steady her. This worked for a while, or so Cassian thought, until he looked at Jyn and noticed the look she was giving him. She subtly drew a symbol on his chest: bug.   _ Kriff _ .  There went their chance to escape.   _ What’re we going to do now? _

 

They entered the room they were assigned and Jyn immediately shot up and looked at him. They had learned to communicate without words, using a hand-signal form of communication used on Cassian’s homeworld. 

 

_ What do we do?  _ Jyn frantically signed.

 

_ We need to get back to the ship. Where is the bug? _

 

Jyn pointed to her neck, and Cassian silently moved behind her to look. He could barely see the bug, and he quickly realized that it was a location and sound transmitter, so the pair had no way to escape with Jyn’s clothes intact.  Silently moving toward the door, Cassian peeked out the peephole, determining that the guards were still outside the door.  He forced himself to calm down, trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation.

 

He almost didn’t notice Jyn signaling back to him, but when he did, he could have sworn his heart stopped:

 

_ We have to give them what they’re expecting or we’re blown. _

 

What the hell were they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be the last (I think???), and it should be up tomorrow or Sunday! Until then, I welcome constructive criticism and all comments! I hope you enjoyed and Love you all!


	4. For Better or For Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the real feelings come out.

Jyn stared at Cassian, trying to read the emotions flitting across his face. She stared at him, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

 

_ I’m Sorry  _

 

Jyn opened her mouth, forgetting about the bug, and was about to ask him what he was sorry for when he suddenly invaded her space, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her hard. She couldn’t do anything but respond, so wrapped up in the moment that had  _ finally  _ come that she forgot about the mission, the bug, everything else besides his lips pressed against hers.  She openly moaned into his mouth, and the reaction seemed to ratchet up his arousal as well. He quickly began to walk her backwards until her knees hit the bed, and he broke the kiss, turning her around and going for her zipper. It seemed as though they had both forgotten where they were, exactly, until Cassian caught sight of the bug again and stopped.

 

He pulled back, turning Jyn back around and looking her in the eye, and slowly signed to her:

 

_ Not how I wanted this to happen. _

 

He started to pull away slowly, ready to simulate noises for the bug, but Jyn quickly grabbed him by the shirt with one hand and with the other replied:

 

_ Me neither, but I’m not going to pass up the opportunity to have your undivided attention. _

 

Before he could truly process what was going on, Jyn had pressed her lips to his again, reaching for his shirt and undoing the buttons before he could react. She had his dress shirt undone and on the floor before he even tried to assess the situation, and when he finally did, he decided that he liked where this was going and that he didn’t want it to stop. He decided to become an active participant in the evening’s events and began to undo her dress, throwing caution to the wind as he let her dress dropped to the floor.

 

He was delighted to find that she was almost bare underneath, her underwear the only piece of clothing left. He quickly helped her take his clothing off, and she stripped off her underwear shortly before pushing him down onto the bed.

 

Cassian sincerely believed that there was no sight more beautiful than the one he was witness to at that very moment; Jyn crawling onto the bed, her gaze predatory, naked underneath his gaze. She laid kisses gently up his legs, moving toward his dick, and no matter how much he wanted to feel her hands and mouth on him, he knew that this would be over far too quickly if he let her continue her path. Instead, he flipped her over, relishing the noise she made, and kissed her quickly before beginning his own path down her body. He knew that neither of them had much patience for foreplay and that this would be over too soon, but he would not pass up the chance to taste her, take the only chance he might ever get.

 

He worshiped her nipples for a minute before continuing his path, settling himself between her thighs. He spared only a glance to her face to ascertain that she was alright with this, and saw a look of adoration and exhilaration shining down at him.

 

Cassian gently parted her folds and dove in, licking a stripe up her slit. He tried to tease, tried to draw out Jyn’s pleasure, but the sounds she made were impossible to resist. He abandoned his original plan and began to suck on her clit, hearing her get louder and louder until he gently slid one finger, then two, into her pussy.

 

Jyn was a screamer. He didn’t know why this surprised him, but it did. She screamed out something that might have been his name, he wasn’t sure. He gave her a minute to calm down and then slowly slid his fingers out of her, sucking them dry as he did so.

 

“Come here.” Jyn grabbed Cassian and dragged him up her, flipping them over and settling on top of him. Without any fancy moves or words, Jyn grasped his throbbing cock in her hands and sunk down on it. Cassian could have sworn his brain shorted out from that sensation and all logical thought ceased. 

 

They picked up their rhythm immediately, Jyn using her strong thighs to keep the rhythm steady and Cassian using his hands to guide her and help her along. They quickly needed more, though, so Cassian moved his feet so they were flat on the bed, using this new leverage to thrust into Jyn even harder. He could tell he was hitting that sweet spot inside her by the way her moans increased in intensity and volume.

 

“God, Cassian, yes, please, right there, I’m so close, please don’t stop…”

 

Cassian couldn’t hold back his own orgasm as Jyn convulsed on his cock. He tried to hold back, tried to keep going, but then Jyn fucking  _ squirted _ on his cock and he was done for. He emptied into her as she slumped onto his chest and he barely had enough energy to roll them over and pull the blankets over them.

 

As they drifted to sleep, Cassian realized he should probably worry about the fallout of this evening, worry about what would happen between the two of them, their place in the rebellion, but he couldn’t be bothered to worry about it.

 

Right now, he was going to relish the emotions and peace that he felt, and thank whoever decided to send them on this undercover mission together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming but thank you all for finishing this journey with me! Feel free to check out my tumblr, MegWebs94!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! Chapter 2 is from Cassian's point of view, Jyn's turn to go undercover! Review and leave any comments you'd like to, they feed my muse! Until next time, love you all!


End file.
